In general, liquid cosmetic compositions have been distributed and stored while being packed in vacuum containers, pump containers or glass containers according to the related art. However, such containers have a disadvantage in that they have low portability. Recently, there has been an increasing need for easily carrying out and modifying beauty make-up during outdoor activity, and thus a carrier for an easily portable liquid cosmetic composition has been increasingly in demand.
Typical containers in which a liquid cosmetic composition can be carried with ease include a pact-type container. To allow a liquid cosmetic composition to be received in a pact-type container, the following may be considered: whether the carrier for a cosmetic composition is for use in such a container or not, whether a cosmetic composition can be packed well in the carrier or not, whether the carrier can support the cosmetic composition uniformly for a long time or not, and whether the cosmetic composition can be released in an adequate amount when it is taken from the carrier to an applicator or not. In addition, it is preferred that the carrier includes a material strongly resistant against bacterial contamination because it is exposed continuously to the exterior and is in contact with an applicator during use.
According to the related art, NBR having a small pore size provides a vacant space that is not sufficient to support a composition therein, and thus a cosmetic composition cannot be packed in NBR sufficiently. Moreover, even when a cosmetic composition is packed in NBR, NBR having a high swelling ratio causes deformation of sponge and does not allow smooth release of a cosmetic composition. Further, NBR is problematic in that it cannot maintain its anti-bacterial effect against external bacteria. As a result, NBR has not been used as a carrier but as an applicator, such as, puff. Polyurethane allows fine release of a cosmetic composition so that users may carry out thin and uniform beauty make-up. However, since it shows a low skin covering effect, consumer's likes and dislikes are clear.
Meanwhile, in the case of NBR in the form of foam, it has been reported that NBR foam may be used as an applicator for pump containers, glass containers or vacuum containers. However, NBR foam used as an applicator according to the related art has no sufficient supportability and releasability as a carrier for a pact type product (Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,187,673, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2000-0079016, and Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 2013-0116043).